diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathushka
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Runenmeister und Stammeskrieger | Arsenal = | Vorname = Mathushka | Nachname = Tüpfelblatt | Geburtsname = Tüpfelblatt | Geburtsort = Kalimdor | Alter = 58 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Horde | Gilde = Wildkrallenclan | Größe = 2,67 Meter | Haarfarbe = schwarzes Fell | Augenfarbe = Stahlblau | Besonderheiten = Eingeritzte Runen auf dem rechten Horn}} 'Aktuell' Mathushka ist zusammen mit dem Wildkrallenclan ins nördliche Brachland aufgebrochen. Noch ist unklar, wo und weshalb er sich dort mit den Wildkrallen aufhält, doch ab und an kann man ihn zwischen dem Brachland und Durotar hin und her pendeln sehen. 'Aussehen' Mathushka sieht seinem Alter entsprechend noch recht jung aus für einen Vertreter seines Volkes. Dafür ist er ein recht großer Zeitgenosse, mit einem Körperbau eines Kriegers. Kräftige Muskeln und eine bullige Statur zeichnen sich unter dem ungewöhnlichen langen und dunklen Fell ab. Dank dem langen Fell scheint man auch nur schwer die Narben des Kampfes zu entdecken, die seinen Körper zeichnen. Die lange dunkle Mähne, die schwer auf seinem Buckel liegt, besitzt die gleiche stolze Länge (wenn nicht noch länger) wie sein Fell. In ihr flocht der Shu'halo mehrere Zöpfe und verzierte sie mit Perlen, Knochen und Federn. Trotz dass er ein junger Bulle ist besitzt sein Gesicht schon bereits harte und markante Züge. Stahlblaue Augen blicken dabei wachsam und voller Ruhe und Geduld um sich. Am Kinn und Kiefer wuchert ein buschiger Bart und durch den Mittelstrang seiner Nüstern wurde der traditionelle Ring gestochen, der ihn als einen Erwachsenen prägt. An den Seiten des Schädels entspringen prachtvolle Hörner, die einen kleinen Bogen machen und dann scharf und drohend nach Vorn wachsen - wie zum anstürmen geschaffen. Sie sind von weißer, natürlicher Farbe und wer genauer hinsieht erkennt auf dem rechten Horn eingeritzte Runen. Sie deuten den Verlauf von Rankenwurzeln bestückt mit Dornen und wurden mit heller blauer Farbe nachgemalt. Schmucktechnisch schmückt sich der Shu'halo rein traditionell. Um die Oberarme trägt er Ketten aus bunten Holzperlen, um den Hals eine Kette aus Zähnen und Klauen und am Körper hier und dort verschiedene Ketten aus Holzfragmenten, Knochenstücken, Krallen oder Zähnen, wie Federn und Perlen. Auch kleine Steine hat sich der Shu'halo zum Schmuck gemacht. So klackert er rhythmisch, wenn er sich durch die Welt bewegt. Genauso fällt auch seine Rüstung und seine Bewaffnung aus. Als Rüstung trägt er viel Leder, Stoff und teilweise Kette. Wie seine Vorfahren verlässt er sich darauf was ihm die Erdenmutter gibt, nur die Kettenhose bietet seinen Beinen den benötigten Schutz. Als Waffe nutzt er einen einfachen zurechtgeschnitzten Ast, den er mit Eisenstacheln verstärkt hat und so eine todbringende Keule schwingt. Eine Franziskasaxt hängt an seinem Gürtel - sowohl für den Nahkampf, als auch zum Werfen gedacht. Zusätzlich trägt er immer einen Köcher, mit Pfeilen und Bogen mit sich, so wie seinen Jagdspeer. 'Persönlichkeit' Als würde er dem Klischee seines Volkes entsprechend ist Mathushka ein friedlicher Kerl. Er ist für den Frieden bestimmt und predigt so gut wie immer von einer positiven Energie. Doch manchmal entspricht er nicht dem Klischee, wenn er wütend und aufbrausend wird. Wild und manchmal auch brutal ist bei dem Shu'halo wohl auch eine Facette. Auch wenn er seinen Vater nur als junges Kalb kennenlernen konnte, so zeigt er im erwachsenen Alter deutliche Züge von jenem auf. So ist normal, dass er den Diplomaten spielen will oder darauf pocht, dass sich alle Parteien friedlich benehmen müssen. Dabei redet er sich genauso wie sein Vater in Probleme rein, die ihn eigentlich nichts angehen... 'Eigenschaften' Die Stärken des Shu'halos legen sich schnell fest. Er ist gut darin die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich mit seinen Taten auch Freunde zu machen. Im Kampf setzt er auf die rohe Körperkraft und ab und zu greift er zu den Kräften des Runenmeisters. Seine Schwächen hingegen bauen auch teilsweise auf seinen Stärken auf. Manchmal ist er zu friedvoll und oft redet er sich in Probleme, die davor nicht existiert haben. Gerade weil er ein Runenmeister ist, hält er auch Nichts von großer Rüstung und ist so verletztlicher. 'Einstellungen zu...''' Horde Allianz Kategorie:Tauren (Spieler) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Krieger (Spieler)